Mercy Sleep
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: A Birthday one shot for LoopyLou1990. It so turned into a two shot!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is for LoopyLou1990. Happy birthday hun, hope you enjoy this!**_

"Philly baby please tell me" I begged my boyfriend of the past 2 and a half years. He just chuckled pulling me tighter into his side as we walked down the hall of the arena.

"Lou babe I can't it's a surprise, but you'll love it." I pouted sticking my lip out. A look he can't refuse. He stopped and pulled me into him taking my lip inbetween his and sucking on it. I moaned into the kiss when his tongue entered my mouth. He pulled away pecking my lips.

"But Phil I wanna know. You know I hate surprises." I whined.

"Ahh yes I do but I'm still not telling you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Phillip Jack Brooks you best tell me right now." I demanded.

"Lou babe it's a birthday surprise, I can't ruin that babe." He chuckled kissing my cheek and walking into the shower. I huffed and sat down on the bench. I didn't care if it was a birthday surprise or not. He was never good at keeping anything from me. So why was he doing this to me now? I kept looking over at his bag wanting to raid it but I couldn't do that, I wouldn't break his trust like that.

I jumped when I felt hands on my waist, and lips on my neck. I turned around slipping my arms around his neck. My lips were on his and his tongue found it's way into my mouth. My hands were roaming over his bare chest. His hands squeezed my ass. I whined when he pulled away resting his forehead agaisnt mine.

"We can't baby. I want to but we gotta be somewhere." Everything he was saying was confusing me, but he knew the plan and I didn't so I would have to go along with whatever he did.

"Ok" I nodded pecking his lips once more and getting my stuff. He took my luggage and his interlacing our fingers together. He got the lugagge in the car, helped me in kissing my hand.

The longer we drove the more confused I got. We were so driving the wrong way for the airport. The more I tried to figure things out the more lost I got. I finally felt my eye lids getting heavy with sleep, and soon I was giving into it.

I woke up hours later and the first thing I saw was a sign that said welcome to Nashville, Tennessee.

"Baby why are we in Nashville for?" He gently squeezed my leg.

"It's a surprise." Was the only think he told me. I was really starting to hate my birthday right now. He was using it's a surprise for everything.

"Phil I mean it, stop playing around."

"Oh I haven't started to play around yet babe." He winked at me. I bit my lip, that I was looking forward too. I looked at Phil in confusion.

"Who's house is this?" I asked as he got out and I followed suit and got out.

"This is your surprise babe." He slipped his arm around my waist as we walked to the door. What did he buy me a house or something? No that couldn't be it. I finally gave up on what was going on. Phil knocked on the door and Tommy freaking Mercer opened the door. And that threw me off.

"Hey Phil everything is set up."

"Good, and this is Louise."

"Hello Louise, I'm Tommy"

"Hello Tommy but would someone explain to me what's going on here?"

"Well baby one of your fantasies is coming true."

"Wait a threesome with the both of you?" I asked about ready to wake up from this dream.

"Well you're getting Tommy first then I'll join in." Phil explained.

"You don't mind?" I asked taking his hands in mine.

"No I don't mind because I know you love me and nothing will ever change that." I smiled as Phil pulled me into a kiss. "I love you Lou"

"I love you Phil." I told him as Tommy held his hand out for me. I slid my hand into his much larger hand.

"I wont hurt you." He said softly, tracing his thumb over my hand.

"Ok" I got out as my heart started to race. He pushed me up against the wall, his lips meeting mine in a sweet kiss. His hands roaming my body. My hands slipping under his shirt roaming over his toned back. He bite my lip, I moaned into the kiss letting his tongue explore my mouth.

Our clothes got tore off on the way to the bed. I pushed him down getting between his legs. I slowly licked the tip of his member getting some of his precum. I closed my eyes relishing his taste. I slowly took his leaking member into my watering mouth, letting my tongue travel down his juicy cock. I sucked on his member starting off slow and building my pace as I went. He started to buck into my mouth. Moans escaping his plump and juicy lips. His fingers got tangled into my hair. I pulled off his member licking the tip. He pulled me up to him, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. He flipped us over, kissing his way down between the valley of my breasts, licking my belly button. He flicked his tongue over my clit. I grabbed a hold of the sheets.

"Oohh Tommy" I moaned out when his tongue pushed into my tight pussy. He quickly shoved two fingers in as he nibbled on my clit. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. He pulled his fingers out I let a soft whine out.

"You're gonna love what I have planned next." He husked out. I bit my lip knowing what was coming next. He got a condom out, I smirked taking it from and shoving him back on the bed. I got between his legs, tore the condom open putting the condom in my mouth using my teeth and tongue to roll the condom on his hard shaft. I moved my mouth from his cock and raised up and sat down on his member moaning.

"So big fuck Tommy." I gasped out rocking against him. My fingers digging into his chest. His hands were digging into my hips as he helped me move on his member. I threw my head back in pure bliss.

I felt the bed dip down behind me and Phil's meaty cock push into my pussy with Tommy's cock. Phil's hands snacking around to play with my breasts.

"Ohhh yes Phil." I screamed out as his teeth sank into my neck. I couldn't hold on any longer. I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm ripped through my body. Phil pulled me into him as they kept pushing into me. Phil yelled out as he shot his seed into me. Shortly after that Tommy yelled out filling the condom with his hot, sticky cum.

I sat in the car, trying to process what just happened back there. I was half asleep one night and told Phil that it would be the best thing ever to have sex with him and Tommy and what do you know my man treats me special and gives it to me.

"Thank you for that, you didn't have to but thank you." I told him leaning overe and kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome sugar."

"What do you think you are doing mister?" I giggled out as he rubbed my pussy through my jeans. "Focus on the road baby you're gonna kill us." I got out moaning. He just smirked getting his hand in my jeans rubbing my clit letting his finger slip in my heat. I arched my back digging my fingers into his arm.

"Right there Phil." I moaned out. I closed my eyes as I came all over his fingers and my clothes. Phil pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

"Tasty baby." he smirked.

I smacked him before climbing into the back to get clean clothes to wear. I got situated in my seat again with a smirk on my face. I got Phil's member free and started to stroke him twisting my hand around him as I went. His knuckles were starting to turn white from gripping the steering wheel. I leant over licking the tip of his member, earning a throaty moan. He pushed me down taking his whole member into my mouth. I gagged for a second getting my breathing under control. I slowly statered to suck him off, squeezing his balls in my hand.

"Fuck Lou." He moaned out shooting his load into my mouth. I swallowed everything slowly licking him clean. I put his cock away, licking my lips.

After spending most the plane ride in the bathroom with his dick in me, we finally made it home. Phil went straight to the freezer pulling out mint chocolate chip ice cream. He gave me a look and we raced upstairs.

_To be continued...or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The second part of Lou's now two shot, hope this does wonders for you on your day hun._**

Phil got me undressed, pushing me back on the bed. Cuffing my arms to the bed. He run his hands down my body as he blew cold air leaving goosebumps as he went. He ran his hands down my legs skipping over my pussy. He smirked up at me and then put the cuffs on my legs.

"God babe you look so hot." he got out licking his lips his eyes trailing down my body. I watched his movement as he walked around the bed picking the ice cream up. He stuck his finger into the ice cream and slowly sucked on his fingers. I bite my lip. He slowly put the ice cream on my breasts, down my stomach and on my pussy. He drizzled ice cream all over my body. I shivered when the coldness was starting to become to much. Phil licked up arm, I started to giggle as he leaned over and started to lick my other arm. He kissed my nose.

"You taste good babe."

"Don't I always?" He just smirked down at me. He moved down licking up my legs. His tongue flicked over my pussy. I let a soft moan out. "God your such a tease baby." I playfully bit out at him. He chuckled licking up my stomach, sticking his tongue into my navel licking the ice cream out. His tongue travelled up my stomach, kissing the valley between my breasts. His tongue twirled around my erect nipple sending sensations through out my body. My pussy getting wet. He took my whole breast into his mouth sucking on it. He licked his way up to the nipple and bite down.

"Fuck" I moaned out. Phil moved to the other breast licking the ice cream off nibbling on my nipple. I clawed at the handcuffs. He sucked my whole breast up sucking and licking. Phil kissed down my stomach, I arched my back, pulling on the cuffs.

"I haven't even started yet sexy." he husked out. He kissed my pussy licking the ice cream off. Letting his tongue flick over my clit.

"Fuck Phil." I moaned out pulling on the cuffs. He sucked and nibbled on my clit, slipping two fingers in working them at a fast pace. I arched my back letting his fingers go deeper. I tugged and grasped at the cuffs. I moaned out as my juices flowed over his fingers. He was quick to lick it up. Sucking his fingers clean.

"Better and better everytime baby." He got a condom out and rolled onto his leacking memeber. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, letting me taste myself on his tongue. He pushed all the way inside of me in one go. I moaned into the kiss. I tried to pull my legs free tugging on the cuffs. Our bodies rocked together. Phil moved his lips from my mouth to my neck. Sucking, licking, biting. He thurst harder and faster into me knowing what I needed when I needed it. I screamed out as my orgasm ripped through my body. My walls clinching onto his member. He moaned against my neck filling the condom with his sweet seed. He collasped down on me keeping his weight on his arms. He brushed some hair outta my face. I smiled up at him.

"I love you so fucking much Louise."

"I love you too Phillip." He crushed his lips onto mine. He reached up and undid the cuffs. My hands went right to his back and neck, playing with his hair as our tongues danced together. We pulled apart needing air. He got up letting my feet free. He laid down by me putting his hands behind his head. I smirked getting up and locking his feet in the cuffs. I crawled up him. He gave me a suspicious look. I kissed his chest. Moving his hands to the cuffs.

"I believe it's my turn to have some fun." I told him walking out of the room, rushing to the fridge and getting the chocolate suace. I opened and warmed it up some then rushed back upstairs. He smirked at me when he saw what I had. I put some ice cream on his nipples and put some in his naval. I took the chocolate and drizzled it over his chest and stomach working down to his half erect cock. I started to strock him to full hardnest, licking the pre cum from the tip of his memeber. He let a moan out tugging on the cuffs. I let the chocolate drizzle over his memeber. My mouth watering just looking at it. Once his cock was covered in chocolate I put the bottle to the side. I licked my lips.

"You look so tasty baby."

"Don't I always?" He asked cocky, mocking me.

"Hmmm not sure but you look so damn good I'm gonna eat you." I told him licking up some ice cream that was trailing down his side. I licked the ice cream from his nipple pulling on it with my teeth. I licked the chocolate from his chest as I made my way to his other nipple. I licked the ice cream and chocolate off of him biting his nipple.

"Fuck babe" He hissed out in pleasure. I swipped my finger through some chocolate that's on his abs and put it on his lips. I playfully smacked him.

"Don't lick it off." I told him entranced with him flicking his tongue out. I captured his tongue with my lips sucking his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fighting for dominance. He pulled on the cuffs, groaning into the kiss. I pulled away moving down the bed, letting my tongue lick the chocolate from each one of his abs, getting a low moan from Phil. I let my tongue lick around the base of his cock, the cuffs making nosie. I licked up his shaft licking the tip slowly, locking my eyes onto his hazel one's as I slowly took his memeber into my mouth. Tasting his salty cum mixed with the sweet chocolate. I slowly sucked him off my hand slowly twisting around his cock as I went. My free hand going to massage his balls. Moans escaping his lips as my sped picked up.

"Oohh yea, fuck Lou." He moaned out shooting his hot sticky cum down my throat. I swallowed it licking his spent shaft clean. I sat up licking my lips. I got up letting his feet free then letting his hands free. He pulled my into him pulling the sheet over us. Both of us letting sleep take over our bodies.

**_Hope you liked it hun!_**


End file.
